It Ends Now
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: Arthur and Antonio meet one last time, for one last fight. Who will win. A battle of strenth and smarts. Set in the Pirate era. Rated T for language and blood.


**Okay, so i was watching this insainly epic video on youtube where Pirate!England and pirate!spain fight. So i just HAD to write this!**

The salty wind blew from the north, south, east, and west. The sky was clear, no clouds. The waves on the ocen were ruff and rigged, making the wooden pirate ship rock back and forth. The black sail of the ship blew wild. Two men stood on either side of the ship, glaring intensly at each other. One with beautiful emrald eyes as green as the sea itself. His sandy blond hair brew wind the wind. A smirk never left his face. His red captains hat matched his uniform. His coat was decorated with the finest of medles and jews. Golden trinkets and silver watches. A double edged silver sword was griped firmly in his right hand. The other man had the same smirk. His blue hat was blown off as his unbuttoned coat danced behind him. A flawly white shirt was underneath, unbuttoned slightly at the top to reviel some of his muscular chest. Insted of a sword, he had an axe. A bloody midevil axe hung over his backside. Green eyes shimmered with exitment about the umcoming fight.

"Never thought we'd meet like like again, eh Arthur?." The spainard said, licking his lips in anticipation

"You sealed your own fate the day you decided to cross my path,_ captain."_ He spat at the use of the word captain.

"Shall we finish this then?"

"Be my guest."

Antonio griped his axe and swung it around so it rested on his shoulders. Arthur raised his sword. The looked eachother straight in the eye, then charged. The clash of the two weapons could be heard for miles. Both men were thrown back by the colision. Arthur advanced. Antonio doged quickly, the sword mer centimeters away from his jaw. He swung his axe. Arthur jumped, avoiding the blade that was aimed at his waise, The weapons clashed again. Each man smirked at one another, then were thrown back. They hit the side of the ship. Arthur threw himself off the side and ran wildly at Antonio. Antonio raised his axe high and spun on his heel. As Arthur attacked, his sword hit the axe. Antonio threw off Arthurs sword. Then he leaped high, kicking Arthur in the cheast. Arthur went flying across the ship. He gripped onto the pole of the crowsnest and spun himself into a standing posistion. He advanded at Antonio. He slashed at him but Antonio dodged quickly. They stood back, weapons still in grip.

"My, my, you have inproved my friend" Antonio smirked, tracing the blade of his axe with his index finger.

Arthur growled. "Call me your friend again, and i will have your head".

They charged again. Arthur and Antonio leaped at eachother at the same time, landing where the other man had been standing before. Blood dripped from there cheeks, a fresh but not very deep cut appeared.

Antonio spun and ran at Arthur. Caught by surprize, Arthur barley had time to react before the axe hit his sword. He thrust his sword upward then fliped out of Antonio's hold. Running at him yet again, he aimed for Antomio's feet. Antonio jumped back, but Arthur was too fast. He slashed at his legs and cut Antonio's knee. He was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. Arthur smiled evily as he pressed his sword to Antonio's neck.

"Any last words?"

Antonio smirked. "Yeah, never get too cocky, amigo"

Antonio hit Arthur in the stomach with the butt of his axe. Arthur was thrown onto his bacl where antonio leaped on top of him. He grabed Arthurs neck, choking him. He gasped for breath, but Antonio tightened his grip.

"F-fuck" he cursed.

"Beg, _Amigo_, and i will let you go"

"N-never shall I b-beg to one such as you!"

Antonio laughed. "very well."

With his other hand, Antonio lifted his axe and brought it down on Arthur. However, he had moved slightly away from Arthur, giving him a chance to move his legs. He kicked Antonio in the stomach. Antonio's attack still cut a piece of lose hair.

As Antonio hit the ground, he used his hand to flip himself up and landed on his feet. He brought his axe to a defence pose as Arthur picked himself up off the ground. With a scream, Arthur lunged. The force pushed Antonio back. With a quick turn of his sword, he knocked Antonio's axe out of his hand where it flew to the other side of the ship. Before Antonio could think to retreive it, Arthur brought down his sword on Antonio. He cut his shoulder. Blood seeped threw if uniform, dripping to the ground and onto the side of the ship.

"Oh, look at that." Arthur laughed. "It appears you've stained my beautiful ship"

Antonio held his shoulder. "Bastard"

Arthur only laughed at we charged again. Antonio dodged and kicked his ankle. Arthur was caught off balance and stumbled backwards. Antonio then kick his wrist was knocked his sword out of his hand.

Arthur composed himself. Then he threw his fist at Antonio. Antonio caught it in his hand and punched at Arthur, who dodged. Arthur kicked Antonio, not hurting him, but getting him away from himself. He ran in the opisite direction. Antonio chased after him. As Arthur aproched the Crowsnest, he swung himself around to kick Antonio. Antonio saw this trick and jumped over his legs. He griped onto the crows nest and kicked himself off of it, fliping in the air and landing on his feet.

Arthur growled. Antonio smirked. Clenching his teeth, he lundged at Antonio and kicked his back hard. Antonio fell on his face. Looking up, he didn't see Arthur, for Arthur had leaped up on the sail. He looked down on Antonio with hatred, then broke out into a devilish grin.

"You have vexed me for the last time, Antonio Carriedo" He said.

"Queit a drama major, aren't you ,_capitán_ _?"_

Growling, Arthur jumped for the post, spinning in mid air and kicking Antonio in the jaw. Antonio flew to the other side of the ship. He hit his head on the side and his vision went blurry. When he came back into view, Arthur was already on top of him. Arthur punched him once, twice, three time, four. Antonios nose was bloody, his eyes were swollen and he coughed up clods of blood. Arthur steped on his neck and kicked him into the side of the ship, over and over again entell he was satisfied then steped back. Antonio coughed once as he got up.

"W-Where did you get s-so much strength?"

Arthur smirked. "You'd be surprized to see how strong i can be when angry." He kicked Antonio in the jaw, landing him on his backside.

"You _Bastardo"_

Arthur laughed as he picked up Antonio by the collor of his shirt then threw him down hard at his feet. He droped down and grabed his head, slaming if down on the ground till it bled. Pulling a lose floor board, Arthur beat his over and over with it, blood staining the wood. Antonio screamed out in agaony as Arthur laughed. Blood pooled around him. He lost cousisness over and over again. Everything went black when he though he'd met his end.

"_Get a grip you bastard!"_

Antonio's eyes shot open. He wasn't laying on the ship anymore. He was lying in his bed at his home, well, his and romanos. He recognized the fine silver ceiling up above him. Looking around, he could make out the red leather wallpaper in the dim candle light. Pictures of him and Lovino covered the walls. In the far corner of the wall was a wooden chest of drawers, his pirate cape hung over it and his hat placed neatly on him was a silk blanket with the Spanish flag symbol. Sitting up slowly, it took a minute to realize exactly where he was.

_"Get up idiota!"_

Looking ahead, he saw the adorable tomato-like face of his underling, Lovino. He was scowling at him with crossed arms. He Kicked Antonios knee hard(Well, hard for a chibi).

_"What the hell do you think your doing you fucking idiota!"_ He exclaimed. "_Are you going to let that Stupid british jerk beat you!" _Lovino may have been mad, but tears still gathered in his eyes when he said "_I don't want you to lose!"_

Antonio smiled and patted his head. "Awww, Lovi, mi pequeño tomate, I'm afraid Arthur has gotten me beat. He is just to strong."

Lovino yelled in frushration and kicked him. "_You bastard!" Then he gripped onto Antonio's shirt and started to cry._

"Lovi, i..."

_ "I-I don't want to lose you!" _He sobbed. "_I-Im just a little kid! Spain, i need you! I..I...te amo!"_

Antonio came back into focus. Arthur was no longer beating him, but examining the body. Antonio moved his head slightly and saw that his axe was withing arm reach. Grinning, he tried to grip onto it, but the pain in his arm was horrible.

_"I have to!"_ He thought."_for Romano_!"

He grabed the axe and swung it at Arthur. It cut his chest. Blood poured out as he flew backwards off of Antonio. He landed on his side, blood pouring out of the wound. He coughed and tried to get up, but to no avil. A thin trail of blood left his mouth. At first the wound was numb, but now it screamed pain. His ears ringed and his vision blured. He yelled in pain.

"Thought you had me, didn't you?" Antonio asked as he advanced toward Arthur, all pain in his body forgoten.

Antonio stood over his victum,glaring down at the man whom he just cut.

"Fucking bastard!" Arthur yelled

"Who are you to talk!" Antonio yelled, steping on Arthurs hand, making him scream out in agony. "Arthur! Anwser me somthing. Why do you hate me?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Arthur grunted, still trying to get up off the ground.

"You dumb-ass! Like you don't know!" Antonio threw his head back. A gust of wind blew his coat back and Arthurs hat came off. Waves hit the side of the boat, rocking it back and forth. "We have always been rivals, _ci_, but ever since just a few years algo, you have gone out of your way to try to kill me. Why?"

Arthur grunted as he was finaly able to get up into a sort of sitting position."Because of what you did to my little brother"

"Wha-"

"Don't pretent like you don't remember." He got up off the ground, blood rushing from his chest to his feet, though because of the red uniform it was hard to see. "My Alfred. You took him from me. And when i found him again...Ugh! You hurt him, my dear brother." Arthur made an idication with his fingur from his chest to his waist. "He still has the scar. So what do you think, Antonio? Why wouldn't i hate somone like you!?"

Antonio's eye widdened. He did remember. He remembered everything.

_Antonio looked over at the weeping child. He had taken him from his rival, Arthur Kirklands ship. He figured he could get a pretty high bounty for him. The kid was quiet an annoyance. He had a headache and was quiet angry with his crew for the amount of gold that had been taken from them in the last attack._

_"Hey, pequeño. Be quiet for me, okay?"_

_The kid looked up from his knees up at the older man. "W-will you take me b-back to B-big brother?"_

_Antonio sighed. "No. Not yet. You will stay on this ship till your big brother can find you." Then Antonio smirked, thinking of an idea to shut the child up. "If he even wants to."_

_This got the child's attention. "W-What do you mean!?"_

_"Well, you are quiet annoying. Why would Arthur even want a distraction like you?"_

_Tear gathered in the boys eye's. It was true be did ask his brother a lot of questions, but he tryed to stay out of the way most of the time. Every question he asked his brother was always anwsered happily. He tried to be a good boy and stayed out of the way, but was it true. Was he really a nusince._

_Antonio smirked. He could finally get some peace and quiet around here._

_"Y-your wrong!" The boy shouted. Antonio flinched and rubbed his temples but the boy continued. "My big brother loves me!"_

_"Niño!" Antonio shouted, ice flowing from his voice. "Shut up!"_

_The boy just continnued talking. "My brother will find me! He loves me. I trust him more than anybody! I love him! He'll come after me, i know he will, he has to!"_

_Having just about enough, he grabed his axe and brought if down and the child. "Shut up!". The child didn't say another word._

Why he did that, he didn't know. He never ment to scar the child. He hadn't even ment to hurt him. He onlt tried to bring his axe close to him to scare him, not to wound him. But now that he thinks about it, he had left the room without even cheaking. That morning Arthur had found their ship and attacked them to resque is brother. It was a wonder the little boy didn't die. No wonder Arthur had left so quickly without a fight.

"I-I-I did hurt him. D-didn't I?"

Arthur grabed his shoulder in pain, but was somhow able to get up. He glared at Antonio, giveing him his awnser.

Antonio fell to his knees. His whole body trembled. He could never bear to think of hurting his little Romano, so why was Arthurs brother any diffrent. They were mere children. Antonio realized somthing. Everytime Arthur invades his land, he has never hurt Romano. In fact, Arthur had even helped Romano escape from the battlefield once. Arthur knew how much Lovino ment to Antonio, and even if he hadn't, Arthur would have never hurt a child. Arthur was a truly the stronger man.

Antonio gripped his axe and stood up. Holding out his hand, he held the axe out to Arthur. Arthurs eye widdened at the gesture.

"Take it!' Demanded Antonio. "Cut me down! Take your revenge."

Arthur stared at him. "Why would you give me a free shot?"

"I deserve it for harming an innocent child. Cut me down! Take revenge for what i did to your brother."

Arthur looked him in the eye. Those green orbs were filled with sorrow, regret, saddness, and most of all, anger. Anger at himself for hurting a minor. Anger at his blade for causeing the wound. Angry at his temper for making him cut the poor boy down.

Seeing his eyes, Arthur knew he was telling the truth. The man in front of him knew the mistake he had made. He had learned so much in just one short battle.

Arthur took the axe and raised it high above Antonio. Antonio stared straight, not an inch of his face changed. Arthur then did somthing that surprized Antonio even more. He threw the axe down to the other side of the ship.

"What are you doin-"

"I respect a man who learns from his mistakes." Arthur then smiled at Antonio. And it wansn't a smirk out of joy for taking him down. It was a genuine, loyal smile. "You wanted me to take your life, though you had never ment to really harm anyone. You have earned my respect." Then Arthur put his hand out. "And if you will exept it, my friendship."

Antonio stared wide eyed at Arthur. "Do you really mean it?"

Arthur nodded. Antonio smiled and reached out, taking the other man's hand.

* * *

**That bit of spainish you saw in there.  
**

**Amigo-Friend**

**Te amo- I love you**

**mi pequeño tomate-My little tomato  
**

**_ pequeño_-Little one  
**

**_Niño_-Child**

**Please review!**


End file.
